Smile 'cause the Sun is shining
by LittleDreamland
Summary: Alternate to ROTS - Luke and Leia travel in the past and bring their parents & the Jedi in a lot of trouble...
1. The Beginning

All rights go to George Lucas and everybody else who had worked on Star Wars...

* * *

**Epilog**

"Anakin, I've to talk to you."

"Of course, Master. Are there any problems?"

"Truly I am a little bit concerned – about you and the chancellor."

"Palpatine, what's wrong now?" Anakin laid the stress on the last word.

"You know, that I hate it, when you act like this. I'm concerned, that you're dismissing your duty! The Order of the Jedi attaches great importance to it."

Anakin sighed and sank his view to the floor. He couldn't understand and he didn't want to understand, why they wanted to spy on Palpatine and why he had to do it. He wondered, if it's some kind of trial for him. "I'm sorry Master that my behaviour had concerned you – I promise I give this duty top priority from now on."

"I'm glad to hear this", Obi Wan said, "Anakin you have to understand, how important this is for the order. I know and thus the councillors do either, that you are close to the chancellor. For any purpose is the chancellor really interested in you. The political circumstances degrade more and more and the chancellor is involved in this."

Anakin knew that Obi Wan was right, but through the Clone Wars Palpatine had become a confidant, a friend and no one would easily deceive a friend. Unconsciously Obi Wan, Padme and all the other pushed him to make a decision; a decision between the duty of a Jedi and the duty of husband and a father-to-be. He had known that he would have to make this decision sometime, but he had never imagined that the decision would be such difficult and complicated.

"Sometimes I wonder, if this is a trial of the council", Anakin said after a while.

"Why should we do so? We do not trust Palpatine, but we do trust you. You should take a rest, because this is a lesson you should learn", Obi Wan turned around and was going to leave the room.

"But I'm no longer your Padawan", Anakin said and grinned.

"Right", Obi Wan turned once more, "the years, in which I desperately tried to teach you patience and the compliance of instructions are over." Obi Wan left smiling the room; in hope his former Padawan would now understand the sincerity of his assignment.

During the door closed behind Obi Wan, Anakin heard how a familiar voice said, "Master Kenobi, do you know where…"

Only a few seconds later the door opened again und Ahsoka stepped in. She stopped right before her master and looked up to him. From the date Ahsoka had become Anakins Padawan she had grown a few centimetres, but for a Jedi, she was still by the way of comparison small.

"And?", Anakin asked.

Ahsoka seemed to be a little bit confused for a while and said, „Hello Master."

"Hello Snips", Anakin looked expectant at her, but it just confused her increasingly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like this?"

„Surely there is a reason for you being here, isn't here?"

Ahsoka started to realise now, what her Master was talking about. "I have searched in the whole library for information about chancellor Palpatine and I haven't found anything which is noticeable – mh, except for the fact that he has driven in a race."

"Okay, perhaps it has been senseless."

"Oh I forgot something. During his adolescence he has travelled planet to planet for over a year – financed by his parents, but they are meanwhile dead."

"What kind of journey?"

"Mh, seemed to be this kind of journey when you want to become acquainted with other cultures and species. At this time he was an afferent politician."

"That's that", Anakin said.

„Why?", Ahsoka dug deeper.

„I have learned one thing about politics and politicians that it is all about to socialise with someone, because it always offers benefits for them and that is what they need."

"Why should I find out thus much about Palpatine?"

Anakin already had wondered, why she has not asked this question before, but it had provided time for him to get a good and logical answer to her question. The council had given this instruction to him in secret and the fact was, that the council of the Jedi did not trust the chancellor anymore and under no circumstances should the instruction be publicized – in this case Ahsoka was meant either.

"Okay, it is important for the Jedi either, to socialise with the politicians, who support us in case of emergency. Background knowledge about the different politicians includes. Like we have helped Naboo once and Naboo or Senator Amidala has helped us. And now you should search for a few Information about another politician – what about… mh, Senator Organa. We have already worked with him and his planet Alderan."

Ahsoka looked surprised at him for a while, Anakin already thought, that she had found out about this lie, but she said, "Okay, SkyGuy – if you search for me, I am in the library." Anakin sighed.

----

"How was your conversation with the young Skywalker", Mace Windu asked when Obi Wan came around.

"I think, he has apprehended the sincerity of this instruction and that he will concentrate on this now."

"The council attaches great importance to this instruction – I am seriously concerned about giving this instruction to Skywalker, he too young."

"Do not worry; he will execute this instruction – perhaps on his way of doing something."

Mace looked over Obi Wans shoulder. "We have visitors", he said.

Obi Wan and Mace stayed there for a moment and went towards to their visitors. "Senator Organa, Senator Amidala – what to us owe the honour?"

All of them looked a little bit stressed and the both Jedi suspected already, that this conversation would not be pleasant.

"There exist some problem in the senate", Bail Organa said calm.

"It is absolutely horrible; you can already see how the democracy of the republic collapses", Padme continued.

"We already heard about that."

"It is getting worse with every hour and chancellor Palpatine seemed to have no problem with the whole situation." Mace and Obi Wan nodded silently.

"Oh", Padme said and laid down her hand on her stomach, thus that nobody can see that she is pregnant – the unborn child had hit her two times in the stomach.

"Is everything okay, Senator – perhaps we should walk a few metres", Obi Wan said and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we should do so. The whole situation in the Senate affords stomach pain too me."

"We had come to request help from the council of the Jedi", Bail said after a while.

"We feel honoured about your request of help, but this does not belong to the duties of a Jedi."

"We know, but if the Jedi do not interfere, who else should do this? Otherwise the democracy in the republic collapse. If they arrange chancellor Palpatine with the full authority, this is not any longer a democracy, but anarchy."

"We can calm you down, we already care about the problem with chancellor Palpatine."

"You do?", Padme asked and looked surprised at the both Jedi. Mace and Obi Wan nodded silently again. "There are some days", Padme continued, "when I wonder, if we can be more afar from peace, than we are at the moment."

The only reason Padme had joined Bails trip, is that she had hoped that she will met Anakin in here and to ask him when he will return home. But it would be too noticeable when she would ask Obi Wan for Anakin.

"Who are those kids? Have they come with you?", Obi Wan asked Padme and Bail.

The Senators and Mace turned around. Two kids stood just a few metres away from them, they had not been older than eleven or twelve years. Padme and Bail shake their head, they had never seen these kids before, but Padme felt familiar with them.

Mace stepped up to them and said, "Who are you? You are not allowed to be in here."

The kids looked up to Mace, probably his grim look had scared them, and they turned around and run away. "You", Mace yelled at two clone troopers, "stop the kids!"

The kids ran into the clone troopers, when they realized it, they tried to avoid them. One of the clone troopers managed to capture the girl, during the boy escaped the other clone trooper. When the boy discovered that the girl had been captured, he turned around, jumped at the clone trooper and tried to liberate the girl. The second clone trooper grabbed the boy and handcuffed him.

Mace and Obi Wan went over to the clone trooper and the small prisoners, Padme and Bail followed them.

"Is it really necessary to handcuff them?", Padme asked.

"We do not know who they are, they could be secret agents of the separatists", Mace answered seriously and looked down on the kids. The kids stared to the floor and did not move any centimetre.

"Master Windu, do you really believe the separatists had sent those two kids, to spy on you? They are totally scared!" Padme bend downwards to the kids. It scared her, how familiar they looked. „Hey, is everything okay?", she asked them lovely.

„Senator, your worry about those kids in honour, but we don't know who they are and what they are doing here", Obi Wan said.

The both kids looked up to Obi Wan and seemed to be happy about him being here. "Ben, please help us, they try to kill us", the girl begged.

"Master Kenobi, do you know these kids?", Mace seemed to be surprised.

"Master?", the boy repeated faithless.

"I don't know this kids, I have never seen them in my life."

* * *

This is my first story... Surely there are some mistakes, because I'm not a native speaker and I first wrote the story on german... :D

Try to ignore the mistakes - I'll handle this in the next days.


	2. The Confusion

„But they seem to know you", Mace answered, his face was ineloquently. It was hard to say, what he was thinking about.

"Ben, please help us – they are going to kill us!", the girl begged desperately.

"Who wants to kill you?", Padme asked and snuggled the girl. The both kids did not answer, they just looked at Mace and the clone troopers. "Hey, they won't hurt you."

The little girl had tears in her eyes, during the boy gazed at Mace and the clone troopers. Padme turned towards to Mace and Obi Wan; "what is going to happen to them?"

"We will bring them into the temple and interrogate. Then we will see."

„Okay, I see the moment is improper to further talk about politics – we will talk later", Bail said and turned around, "Senator Amidala are you coming?"

"Yes", Padme was a little bit absent. The kids looked such familiar to her and she didn't understand.

Padme was going to turn around when someone said; "Please, don't go!" The girl still acted scared, but the presence of the senator appeared to be a kind of pacification.

Padme felt so sorry for both of the kids; "Is it possible that I can stay together with the kids for a while?" Obi Wan and Mace nodded.

"All right Senator", Bail said, "we will meet each other later, at the Senate. Master Windu, Master Kenobi." Bail took his leave and went back to the taxi.

„After all", the boy said.

"Excuse me?", Obi Wan scrutinized.

„It is you Ben."

„No, no. You confuse me with somebody else", Obi Wan tried to keep calm.

"The guy Ben, we know, has the same surname than you do", the girl explained.

"Or do you have a brother called Ben? You look exactly like him."

Mace pulled Obi Wan a few steps away from the kids and the Senator. "Is it possible that you have worked once under this name and you just don't recognize those kids?"

"To be honest", Obi Wan said, " those kids really look familiar to me. But I have never worked under such name and I don't know where I should have met them."

"All right", Mace answered loud, "follow us."

The Clone troopers pushed the kids towards the door, whereupon Padme countered "Hey". Padme, the kids and the both clone trooper followed Mace and Obi Wan trough the whole temple in a separate room.

"Sit down", Mace said. Hesitant the both kids sat down on a bank. Obi Wan whispered something to Mace and then suddenly left the room.

"Where is he going?", the boy asked.

"He has something important to do. Tell me, what are you doing here? Who has sent you here?" Mace looked at them pervious, his voice was hard and serious. The girl started to whimper again.

"Master Windu. "

„If it is about something political, you are invited to lead the talk, but as long as…"

Padme sighed. If Anakin would lead this interrogation, she would be allowed to say something. However Mace Windu was demanding – he would never laugh.

"Answer!" Tears fall down to the ground.

„Master Windu, please", Padme begged. Padmes heart breached when she saw the little girl crying. The clone wars had changed the people, Padme thought – she already realized that on Anakin.

"Okay – try your luck, Senator." Mace seemed to be crossed about it.

"Hey", Padme said, "what are your names?"

For a moment both kids just looked at Padme, but then they mumbled, "Luke." "Leia.". Beautiful names, Padme thought. She turned around to Mace, but he paid her no attention.

"Where are you coming from?"

"Tatooine", the girl said.

„Oh my god, that is really a long way off. How did you come here to Coruscant? "

Both of them kept silent. Padme was surprised by there behaviour. "How did you come here?", she asked again, "with relatives or with friends?" The kids still kept silent.

The door opened and Obi Wan asked Mace and Padme to come out.

"Just wait here for a moment", Padme said when she left the room.

"What have you already found out about them?", Obi Wan asked. Obi Wan was no longer alone, Master Yoda escorted him.

"We know how they are called and where they are from, but they didn't want to tell us how they get here."

"Perhaps illegal aliens", Obi Wan meant.

"Or they don't know", Master Yoda rested on his cane.

"How did you have this idea?"

"Silence is not only a sign, that someone hides something – it can also mean ignorance."

"Possible. I think they hide a lot of thinks, just like they are thinking my name is Ben", Obi Wan said and turned around. The four went back into the room.

"Ben", the boy said. But Obi Wan shook his head.

„You know how you came here?", Yoda asked. Both kids shook their head.

„Why do you think, someone is going to kill you?", Padme remembered what the kids have said, outside the temple.

"Because they belong to the empire", the boy answered.

"Empire? Which Empire?"

"Perhaps the empire which controls the galaxy…"

"No, you are absolutely wrong. We are a republic, not an empire." The boy whispered something to the girl, but in a language they didn't understand.

"Which language are they speaking?"

"Bocce", answered Padme, "and I know someone who understands it."

„I'm pretty sure, you are talking about Skywalker", Mace said. Fact was that she killed two birds with one stone.

"I take him in", Obi Wan said and left the room anew.

"Why do you think someone tries to kill you?"

"We asked for trouble", the girl called Leia said.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" The both kids kept silent anew.

„Hey, you can tell us. We won't penalize you", Padme tried to sound loving, for the reason the kids would confide in her.

"We made jokes about the empire", the boy said.

"The empire doesn't exist."

„It does", the girl said angrily.

„What about your parents?"

„Dead", the boy grumbled.

„Both? How have they died?"

„Mum died during our birth…"

„You are twins?" The kids nodded.

"…Dad died before we had been born in the clone wars."

"You must mistaken it", Yoda said, "now, year three of the clone wars."

"The clone wars ended when we have been born."

"Which year do we have?" The answer the kids gave them, deployed fear and surprising. Yoda concentrated on the both kids and finally said, "They don't lie, they are telling truth."

"Should this mean, they are coming from the future?"

„Yes, Yes and it also means, Clone Wars will end soon and republic will collapse."

"But why are they scared of us?"

The door jumped up and Anakin and Obi Wan stepped in. Anakin saw Padme and was really surprised, because Obi Wan had not mentioned the presence of the Senator. "Ah, what's going on here?"

"We need you to translate, young Skywalker", Mace said, "they are talking together Bocce and we don't understand them."

"Okay", Anakin was confused why they wanted him to translate.

"Ask them why they are scared of us."

"Why are you scared of them?", Anakin asked in Bocce.

"You are from Tatooine?"

"Yes, I am." The kids looked at each other.

„Your lightsaber."

„Our lightsaber? This is the reason why you are scared of us?"

"Only Sith and Jedi wear a lightsaber, are you a Sith?"

"No, we are Jedi…except for the Senator."

„But there are no more Jedi, you're a liar."

"Hey, I'm not a liar – we are Jedi."

"Skywalker what is going on?"

„They scared of us, because we are having a lightsaber and they don't believe that we are Jedi, they think we are Siths."

"Of course they exist, you are now in out time and no longer in the future…or something like that."

"What are you talking about, Senator?" Anakin was confused that his wife was talking about the future and the present.

"Later young Skywalker. They don't understand."

„We don't understand either, Master Yoda. Are you really sure, that they are telling the truth?"

„Of course I am."

"What is going to happen to them", Obi Wan asked.

"If you allow, I would like to care about them."

"Senator, you don't have to care…"

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, but I do think it is the best for them. They are scared of you and they seem to trust me a little bit."

"Best it is. But you will need help", Master Yoda continues.

„I could help", Anakin offers.

„Skywalker do I have to remind you…"

„I know, Master Windu. But my plans delayed until tomorrow. Perhaps the kids could help me…."

„He is right, they know future. Skywalker, should help."


	3. The Interest

„Why do you …", Anakin asked when they left the temple.

"I don't believe, that I have to explain myself, General Skywalker", Padme answered back. Luke and Leia followed them.

"I'm the one who is responsible for your safeness and the kids. I think, I may ask you, why do you want those kids around you."

"You are not to be able to help doing something, General, are you?"

Anakin opened the door of the cab. "No, I can not", he answered and smiled. Padme rolled her eyes.

„Get on the cab", Anakin said and closed the door behind the kids.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to my flat; you will stay there, until the Jedi will have decided what is going to happen to you."

"Thank you", Leia said and Luke nodded silently.

Anakin could not understood, why his wife wanted those kids around her. However, he was concerned with his duties – even without those foreign kids. He knew, that there will be day like these, but nobody has told him, when the world has brought him to his knees.

"All right", Padme said, when cab debarked, "we are there."

"Wow, you live in here?", the twins were astonished. Padme could understand them. She had been on Tatooine twice and real buildings or flats like she knows from Naboo or Coruscant, don't exist on Tatooine. She supposed to remember, that Anakins reaction, when he has been the first time on Coruscant, had been the same.

"3PO, would you please prepare the guest room for our guests."

"Of course, Miss Padme." 3PO disappeared in the next room.

„Are you tired?", Padme turned towards Luke and Leia, „are you thirsty? Or do you want to rest?"

"No, thank you."

Anakin sat down on the couch and starred out of the window. "General?"

"What?", Anakin asked back and realized that Padme stared icily at him.

"Do you want to see your guest room, during I'm talking to the General?" Even though it was just a request of Padme, the kids seemed to think that it had been an order of her – they left the room without to answer back.

"Why are you looking to me like this?"

"Ani, please…"

"I can not understand, why do you want these kids around you. You are in the Senate all day long and you are pregnant, I would…"

"It's not about me or you, it's about the kids."

"Those kids are totally unknown…"

„You are acting, like these kids are a contagious disease."

Anakin starred out of the window again and knew that his wife was right. "Thus, why do you want them around you?", he said calm.

Padme sighed. "I don't know, perhaps it's the fault of the hormones. But I feel such familiar with both of them, that it already scares me."

During Padme sat down next to Anakin, someone cried out and in next moment something broke into pieces. Anakin and Padme jumped up and followed Luke and Leia. The twins stood before a broken vase, during 3PO stepped out of the guest room. "I'm sorry, I stumbled and…and…", Luke spluttered. On the contrary Padme smiled and look down to the vase.

"Senator, are you alright?" , Anakin was consumed about the behaviour of his wife.

"Oh no, it's okay. To be honest, I hated the vase – it was a present of Senator Organa", Padme continued, "3PO, when you are done with the guest room, would you please clean up in here." Padme went back into the living room.

"Is the Senator alright, she…"

"I have no idea", Anakin answered and followed Padme. "Padme, are you alright?", Anakin whispered.

"First of all, I didn't want the kids to feel guilty and secondly, it's the truth. I really hated the vase."

"But you are sure…"

"Ani, I'm not a baby. It's really kind of you, that you care about me, but please don't distend it", she said and turned around.

"I don't distend it. I care about your life…and I will leave no stone unturned…"

The door opened and twins came in. "Do we disturb you?"

"No, absolutely not. Are you hungry now? General, would you be so kind to order Sushi for us?"

"Of course, Senator", Anakin sighed and left the room for a while.

"You don't have to do…", Leia interposed.

"It's all right, I've said that I will care about you, thus I do so. Sit down."

Hesitant the twins sat down. Padme saw in their face, that they felt uncomfortable with the hole situation. Probably it was all about Padme – a foreign person taking care of them.

"How do you do?" Both of them kept silent. „I know, the whole situation it totally new for you. But I promise you, I will do everything, that you'll feel comfortable in here."

"Which planet do you represent?"

„I represent the planet Naboo from the Mid Rim", Padme answered and was surprised about this question.

"They will deliver the Sushi soon", Anakin said when he returned. He observed the twins for a while, "the order is concurrently glad and concerned about your visit."

"General Skywalker, it's not the time to speak about things like this." Anakin conceded, he didn't want to argue with his wife.

"Senator, the chancellor is calling. He likes to speak with General Skywalker." Padme looked surprised at Anakin. How does the chancellor know, that Anakin is here – she wondered.

"Excuse me", Anakin said and followed 3PO.

"Anakin, my dear, nice to see you again", the chancellor said.

"Thank you, Chancellor. What do I owe the honour of your call?"

"I don't want to beat around bush, I hear it on the grapevine, that they have captured two kids in the temple. Master Yoda should believe, that they are from the future", Palpatine said, rolled his eyes and continued, "fortunately, some of my appointments postponed, thus I can still greet you today."

Anakin could imagine what the chancellor wants to talk about. The twins had piqued Palpatines interest and Anakin should be the one, who should tell the chancellor everything about them. It was an honour for him, that the chancellor had rejected his appointments, but he was responsible for the safeness of Padme and the kids.

"I'm sorry Chancellor. But I'm sure you know, that I'm responsible for their safeness at the moment."

"I'm sorry to hear this, Anakin."


	4. The Discovery

It was an uncomfortable feeling, to refuse Palpatines request. Anakin remembered his instruction and wondered if Palpatine would have the same faith in him, like he had before. When he returned into the living room, Padme and the kids were already eating.

"General Skywalker, I haven't expected that your conservation with the chancellor would be such briefly."

"It was nothing important, just about an appointment." Anakin sat down and looked at the kids who ate silently.

"Thus, where do you live on Tatooine?"

Luke and Leia looked at each other and it was hard to find out, what they were thinking.

"We live on a farm."

"Oh, really", he answered, "who is your slaveholder?"

"General!", Padme said enraged.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Anakin kept silence for a while, during Padme was annoyed by the behaviour of her husband.

The twins were surprised, "why are you asking things like this?"

"Never mind."

"Okay, it got late. We should all rest", Padme said after the dinner. As the twins stood up, Padme continued, "if you need anything, just call 3PO – he will help you." With the word "good night", the twins turned around and went to the guest room.

"Finally", Anakin said and result in his wife, "you don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

"Oh, let me have a guess. Since you left me in the morning?"

"Actually I wanted to say; since the moment you want the kids around you", he answered.

"So, you haven't missed me before?", she said and gazed out of the window.

"Oh, no – ah, I did. It's just about the kids – normally I would just need ten minutes to get to you, but when those kids are with you…"

"You should accustom yourself to it – when our baby arrives, it won't be different", Padme said smiling. She turned around and went to her bedroom, Anakin followed her.

"Oh no", she said.

"What is wrong?"

"You won't", she answered.

"I don't understand", Anakin was confused, about what Padme was talking.

"You're not sleeping in here – you are going to sleep on the couch."

"What? Why?"

"What do you think will happen, when the kids find out, that you're sleeping next to me – in my bed?"

"Uh, they will perhaps think, that we're close friends."

"Your pillow and your blanket", she said and handed him his things.

"Padme, you can not do…"

"I can", she said sweetly and kissed him on his cheek.

"Uh…", he said and disappeared.

Two hours later Padme woke up, when she heard some noises around her. "Are you kidding me?"

Silence for a moment, then a voice said, "Perhaps."

"Ani, please…"

"No way", he answered and kissed her shoulder. Padme draw up her shoulders. "Ouch – since you're pregnant you are really mean."

"Good night."

"Does this mean I can stay here?"

"No."

Anakin turned around anew and went back in the living room. The door to the balcony was open and the twins stood there and examined the city. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay, I looked for the Senator – I thought I heard something…", he lied.

"Coruscant is beautiful", Leia said, "We have never been in such a huge city."

"You have just seen the bright side", Anakin answered.

"Why have you asked us, if we are slaves, Master Jedi?", Luke said after a while.

"Oh, it's a very long story."

Luke and Leia look at him full of expectation. Anakin leaned on the guard railing and sighed. "I've been a slave", he said calm.

"But you're a Jedi", Leia said surprised.

"Yeah, but I was a kid when I was in slavery. I met a Jedi Master and he brought me to the temple."

"I'm sorry."

"It's so long ago…you should rest now."

The twins nodded and turned around. "Good night, Master Jedi", they said.

"Good night", Anakin responded.

He wished his memories could be deleted, the memories of being a slave, of being punished by creature who thought he was inferior.

He woke up the next morning when someone kissed him on his forehead. "Good Morning, Ani."

"Hey, Angel", he answered.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"I've talked to the twins last night", he said and stood up.

"Last night? I'm sorry, I don't …", Padme answered and sat down.

"When you send me back to the living room, I noticed that the door was open. They stood on the balcony and examined Coruscant. They don't know anything else, than Tatooine", he continued after a moment of silence.

"Oh. They are so sweet and shy – I really like to hug them all the time." Anakin laughed.

"You don't understand", Padme continued, "you don't know this strange feeling, when you like to hug the whole galaxy."

"I do. I've this feeling every moment that I'm with you." Anakin bend forward and kissed his wife. The door opened, Anakin and Padme got frightened. Leia gazed at them and looked surprised. "I'm sorry", she said and turned around.

"Damned. That's not good – absolutely not."

"Ani…"

"What if they tell the order about us?..."

"Ani, calm down – perhaps she hasn't seen anything. We should talk to her."

"Uh, yeah – perhaps."

Padme stood up and followed Leia, during Anakin let his mind wander. When he realized that Padme followed Leia, he said, "I'm a jerk – absolutely a jerk! Senator?" He made his way to the guest room. It was an embarrassing scene; Leia sat next to Luke, who had no idea what is was all about, Padme seemed absolutely confused and Anakin had no idea, what to say.

Padme recollected herself and said; "Leia, we have to talk to you."

"What is going on here?", Luke said and looked at his sister.

"They are having an affair", Leia spat.

"With whom?"

"That's going to happen, when you want to talk to them", Anakin said to Padme.

"Can we talk outside?"

"Of course, Senator." Anakin and Padme went out of the guest room.

"What is your problem?", Padme asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They know about us…"

"Oh really? Instead of you, I'm trying to talk to them and don't think with a lightsaber."

"I'm not trying to kill them…"

"Excuse us", a voice said quietly. Anakin and Padme turned around. Luke and Leia stood in front of them. "But we heard your conversation and we just want to say, that we want tell anyone anything."

"Now the day gets better again", Anakin sighed.


End file.
